Robert Plant
Categoria:ArtistiCategoria:Artisti inglesi Robert Anthony Plant (West Bromwich, 20 agosto 1948) è un cantautore, musicista e compositore britannico. Nel 1968, contattato da Jimmy Page, entrò a far parte dei neo-formatisi Led Zeppelin nel ruolo di voce solista e autore, contribuendo in maniera determinante alla nascita dell'hard rock, genere del quale il gruppo è comunemente ritenuto iniziatore, e rimanendovi fino allo scioglimento del gruppo, avvenuto nel 1980 a causa della morte del batterista John Bonham. Dal 1982, a dispetto dell'evidente abbassamento del suo timbro vocale, si è dedicato con alterne fortune alla carriera solista, riprendendo e ampliando molti dei temi costituenti la complessa alchimia musicale dei Led Zeppelin come il blues, il folk, la musica araba e le tematiche mitologiche, in particolar modo quelle celtiche. La sua ecletticità nel combinare vari generi musicali, le pose sfrontate che assumeva sul palco e soprattutto il suo timbro vocale estremo, del tutto inedito per l'epoca, per la sua capacità di assumere sfumature assai delicate o livelli di inaudita aggressività, ne hanno fatto un modello per i cantanti hard rock e heavy metal che sarebbero venuti; esempi piuttosto evidenti sono Steven Tyler degli Aerosmith, Bon Scott degli AC/DC, Axl Rose dei Guns N' Roses, Freddie Mercury dei Queen, David Lee Roth dei Van Halen, Paul Stanley dei Kiss, Sammy Hagar dei Montrose, Rob Halford dei Judas Priest, Jack Russell dei Great White, Geddy Lee dei Rush, David Coverdale degli Whitesnake e Jeff Keith dei Tesla così come moltissimi altri. È stato collocato al 15º posto nella lista dei 100 migliori cantanti secondo Rolling Stone; nel 2009 è stato votato dagli ascoltatori di Planet Radio e dai lettori della rivista NME come Greatest voice in Rock. Identico responso ha dato il sondaggio condotto nel 2011 tra i lettori internazionali di Rolling Stone: per il pubblico, Robert Plant è Il più grande cantante solista di tutti i tempi. Discografia Con i Led Zeppelin Album in studio: * 1969 - Led Zeppelin * 1969 - Led Zeppelin II * 1970 - Led Zeppelin III * 1971 - Led Zeppelin IV * 1973 - Houses of the Holy * 1975 - Physical Graffiti * 1976 - Presence * 1979 - In Trough the Out Door * 1982 - Coda Con gli Honeydrippers EP: * 1984 - The Honeydrippers: Volume One Con i Band of Joy Album in studio: * 2010 - Band of Joy Da solista Album in studio: * 1982 - Pictures at Eleven * 1983 - The Principle of Monster * 1985 - Shaken 'n' Stirred * 1988 - Now and Zen * 1990 - Manic Nirvana * 1993 - Fate of Nations * 1994 - No Quarter: Jimmy Page and Robert Plant Unledded [[Jimmy Page]] * 1998 - Walking into Clarksdale [[Jimmy Page]] * 2002 - Dreamland * 2003 - Sixty Six to Timbuktu * 2005 - Mighty ReArranger * 2014 - Lullaby and... The Ceaseless Roar * 2017 - ''Carry Fire'' Singoli: * 1967 - Our Song * 1967 - Long Time Coming * 1982 - Burning Down One Side * 1982 - Worse Than Detroit * 1982 - Pledge Pin * 1982 - Slow Dancer * 1982 - Far Post * 1983 - Big Log * 1983 - Other Arms * 1983 - In the Mood * 1983 - Horizontal Departure * 1984 - Sea of Love * 1985 - Rockin' at Midnight * 1986 - Little by Litlle * 1986 -''Sixes and Sevens'' * 1986 - Too Loud * 1988 - Heaven Knows * 1988 - Ship of Fools * 1988 - Tall Cool One * 1988 - Dance On My Own * 1988 - The Way I Feel * 1989 - Walking Towards Paradise * 1990 - Big Love * 1990 - Hurting Kind (I've Got My Eyes on You) * 1990 - I Cried * 1990 - Tie Dye on the Highway * 1990 - Your Ma Said You Cried in Your Sleep Last Night * 1993 - 29 Palms * 1993 - Calling to You * 1993 - I Believe * 1993 - If I Were a Carpenter * 1994 - Gallows Pole ''[[Jimmy Page]] * 1994 - ''Thank You ''[[Jimmy Page]] * 1998 - ''Most High ''[[Jimmy Page]] * 1998 - ''Shining in the Light [[Jimmy Page]] * 2002 - Darkness, Darkness * 2002 - Song to the Siren EP * 2003 - Last Time I Saw Her * 2005 - Shine It All Around * 2005 - The Enchanter * 2007 - Gone, Gone, Gone (Done Moved On) [[Alison Krauss]] * 2008 - Please Read the Letter [[Alison Krauss]] * 2008 - Rich Woman [[Alison Krauss]] * 2010 - Angel Dance * 2010 - House of Cards * 2011 - Harm's Swift Way * 2014 - Rainbow * 2017 - The May Queen * 2017 - Bones of Saints * 2017 - Bluebirds Over the Mountain